Instinto
by greenlilies
Summary: -Lo que no sabia era que ese hombre estaba en una rama cerca de allí, vigilandome- Para el Reto del Foro LOL TW/Host. ·:Wanda/Jasper:·


**Diclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, nada es mío, solo el Crossover

**Pareja: **Wanda/Jasper

**Summary: **Lo que no sabia era que ese hombre Rubio estaba en una rama cerca de allí, vigilandome...

Para el reto de Crossover de TW y Host

* * *

**Instinto**

El bosque estaba casi tan oscuro como las cuevas. No sabia como me había metido en este problema, solo me había separado del grupo un momento...y al siguiente estaba perdida en un bosque tétrico.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos, mis manos y piernas estaban rasguñadas y magulladas por caerme – este cuerpo no estaba hecho para este tipo de excursiones –. Los sonidos que producían los animales – y cualquier cosa – me sobresaltaban por más mínimo que fuese. Pensé en Mel, ella si podría sobrevivir a esto fácilmente, mucho más fácil.

Ian me estaría buscando en este mismo momento, tal vez, Kyle o Jared le estarían ayudando también, sino me hubiese sido tan tonta de separarme del grupo, me pegué mentalmente por eso.

Me detuve de pronto.

Me tense como una presa de caza esperando ser cazada. Algo o alguien andaba cerca, lo podía sentir y esta vez no era ningún animal merodeando. Casi inaudiblemente se escuchaban pisadas, se escuchaban gráciles y ligeras al pisar contra el suelo.

Estuve a punto de gritar cuando un hombre rubio apareció.

Ese hombre era...perfecto, no hallaba palabras para describirlo, excepto, hermoso. Era alto – a mi todo el mundo me parecía alto – y rubio como el sol, su tez era como el mármol: liso y pálido, y sus ojos...sus ojos eran lo más impresionante, negros como boca de lobo. Pero lo que más me dejo anonadada fue que no era un "alma", sus ojos no tenían ningún destello, pero tampoco era humano, su perfección era inhumana.

Eso me hizo retroceder un paso.

Me miraba extrañado y cada poco olfateaba, arrugando su perfecta nariz, él avanzó un paso lentamente, pero a mi me pareció tan rápido que me puse nerviosa. Volvió a poner cara de confusión y sentí una ola de tranquilidad, me calmé de inmediato.

Avanzó, y yo sin desearlo, también lo hice.

Pensé en mi primera vez en la tierra y el miedo que le teníamos a los humanos por ser salvajes y asesinos, y me di cuenta de que me sentía igual de cómo me sentía aquella vez cuando llegué a las cuevas: precavida y temerosa, pero a la vez, fascinada.

Él parecía sumergido en sus pensamiento también cuando dio un tercer paso, yo no quería avanzar pero era como un imán que me atraía. Cada vez quedaba menos espacio entre los dos, todo perdía sentido a nuestro alrededor: los animales, el viento, hasta Ian paso a un recóndito lugar en mi mente.

Estos instintos humanos a veces eran...inevitables. el ex-cuerpo de Pet – mi cuerpo – estaba en pleno alborotamiento de las hormonas, Mel me había hablado de esto, en la adolescencia no puedes controlar ciertos impulsos...como ahora. No es mi culpa que mi cuerpo este respondiendo a ellas y a aquel ser que me mira intensamente.

Cuando ya estuvimos tan cerca como para yo poder olerlo...era el mejor olor que pude haber olido, como un tipo de cítrico con algo que no pude captar. El bajo un poco su cabeza cuando suspiré, yo me puse de puntillas sin tener muy claro de que hacer, él bajo un poco la cara y yo no pude evitar rozar mis labios contra los suyos, él parecía querer evitarlo, pero no le deje. Lo hice por instinto. Ian y yo lo haciamos por instinto...

—. ¡Wanderer! —

Ian. Mi Ian estaba aquí.

En un momento de distracción volteé a ver de donde provenía la voz. Pero al voltear de nuevo...¡el hombre rubio no estaba! No había podido correr tan rápido como para esconderse y desaparecer de la nada. Era, simplemente, imposible.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon amorosamente, Ian, me abrazaba. Aun seguía con la vista perdida mirando hacia los árboles tratando de ver aquel hombre rubio. Ian me llamaba pero no lo atendía, estaba un poco desorientada.

—. ¿Estas bien, cariño? —

Asentí sin mucha convicción, pero creo que él debió tomarlo porque me había perdido. Me sentía un poco culpable por haber hecho eso, no podría mirar a la cara a Ian en mucho tiempo...

Lo que no sabia era que ese hombre estaba en una rama cerca de allí, viéndome.


End file.
